Returning the Favour
by drarryisgreen
Summary: Written for various Prompts on livejournal. NON-MAGIC AU (of sorts). Characters are the age of 17 or older. Harry/Draco drabble about love on a cruise ship. Long time pining, UST, all the teenagery angst! Rated M for non-explicit sexual content in later chapters.
1. Returning the Favour

**Returning the favour**

* * *

**Word Count**: 600  
**Written for** **dove_drabbles** #8: Encourage your sense of daring  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings**: AU – Non Magic, sexual activity hinted, characters are of age 16 or older.  
**Notes**: Written on a cruise boat.

* * *

"Come on, Potter, what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid, Malfoy, I'm thinking."

"Thinking about what? You either get on the railing or you don't, where's your sense of adventure?" Malfoy asked challenging his classmate while they were on a school trip on a cruise boat.

"Harry, don't. If someone sees us, we'll get in trouble and it'll ruin all the fun!" Hermione, the only sensible one in the group attempted to stop her best friend from getting punished.

"It is not that big of a deal, Hermione," Harry answered. The problem was that it was a big deal. Harry was afraid of heights and somehow Malfoy had found out and decided to challenge him to mount the railing on the edge of the cruise boat and stay there for ten seconds.

"What happens if he fails?" Ron asked. Blaise was holding him back since he'd offered to punch Malfoy for Harry.

"Then he'll have to do whatever I want, he'll be my slave for the day." Malfoy smirked. Harry turned to look at him with disdain. It didn't help that being Malfoy's slave raised an interesting thought in Harry's head and a reaction in his privates. _Down, not now_, Harry thought as he attempted to will his erection to go away.

"Fine, everyone stop talking," Harry finally spoke again. He got up on the fourteenth floor deck of the boat and held on to the pole on his right. One slow step at a time he climbed higher, when he'd reached the top railing he held the pole tightly and stared out into the see. All of a sudden the scene with Leonardo DiCaprio in _Titanic_ flashed in his head and he knew what _Jack Dawson_ meant by being 'the king of the world'. He smiled at the sense of freedom he felt as the wind dashed on him.

"Harry, you can come down now, it's been thirty seconds," Hermione announced. Everyone except for Ron glared at her. Leave it to Hermione to ruin all the fun by applying the rules. Harry jumped down and stared at the group. He felt great. Malfoy seemed to be scowling.

Neville came running to the group and announced that McGonagall was headed their way. Apparently she'd found out about the little challenge. Everyone walked away from the railing and dispersed.

"Malfoy," Harry called out. Malfoy turned around and stopped as the rest of his group scampered. He looked at Harry curiously. Harry pulled Malfoy towards him then pushed him against the metal wall on the other side of the deck. He leaned in and united their lips without hesitation or permission. Malfoy kissed him back. Harry took the liberty to slide his hands under Malfoy's t-shirt, feeling his smooth skin. When they finally separated Harry's sense of venture had diminished and apprehension took over.

"What was that for?" Malfoy asked looking rather amused.

"A thank you for encouraging my sense of daring," Harry answered as he bit his lip with worry.

"Maybe you should come back to my room and thank me some more," Malfoy answered. "Goyle said he was off for a swim – which is code for he's with Pansy and wont' be back for hours."

Harry raised an eyebrow with scepticism. "I was going to make you my slave, now perhaps I can return the favour." Malfoy winked. Harry did the best he could for his jaw to not drop on the floor with disbelief. That was the hottest thing he'd ever heard, especially because it was from a boy he'd been pining over for the good part of the year.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Comments are love (or hate - doesn't matter) :D**


	2. The Right Person

_**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators._  
_**Notes**: Written for prompt #10 **Make someday today** at **dove_drabbles** and **hd_fluff** prompt 94: **CRUISE**. I wrote the first part of this story literally on a Cruise ship - so it made sense to use the **hd_fluff** prompt and continue that adventure!_  
_**Summary**: Sequel to **Returning the favour** - The students of Hogwarts are on a cruise trip and some house rivalries are popping up, some students are happy reconciling._

* * *

The word regarding the dare that Malfoy put Harry through spread throughout the ship like wildfire. It was safe to say that McGonagall was not happy and she even threatened to lock the boys up in their rooms for the rest of the trip. They knew she would do it too, when it came to strict punishments, McGonagall was only slightly more lenient than Snape who Harry avoided at all cost.

"I don't understand what the big deal is," Ron said. "I mean we were just having a bit of fun and no one was injured." Harry was shocked to hear the words from Ron, he was actually, maybe, sort of defending Malfoy?

"Snape has banned us from leaving our floors," Hermione said. Ron and Hermione were informing Harry of the rules that had been set in place by the Professors while Harry and Malfoy had been _missing _for several hours.

Harry smiled to himself, he thought about how incredible it had been to spend a few hours with Malfoy hiding on the third floor of the cruise ship. They'd found out that the Crown Theatre was empty and they hid back stage. They'd only been interrupted when the choir showed up for their practise and their blissful sanctuary had been ruined. It was the second time that day they had been interrupted. Initially they'd decided to go back to Malfoy's room because Goyle was going to be out with Pansy but apparently they'd had a fight and Goyle returned to the rooms. Then the choir disrupted their peace. Eventually, they had to say goodbye because Snape had summoned Malfoy and McGonagall gave Harry an earful.

"Harry, are you listening?" Hermione asked interrupting Harry's snog-filled thoughts.

"Yeah, I am," Harry answered. "So what do they expect us to do by staying on our floors?"

"It seems that the house rivalries are turning out to be quite nasty on the ship. There are more fights than before and for some reason the teachers are blaming you and Malfoy," Ron answered.

"Me and Malfoy?" Harry asked, astonished at Ron's statement. If anything, he and Malfoy had never gotten along better. They were—Harry wasn't sure what they were but they definitely weren't _rivals_ at the moment.

"Yeah so we are stuck on our floors and we can only go to the activities rooms on our floors, except for the library. I asked for special permission to be allowed to go to the library that is on the seventh level," Hermione answered. It didn't surprise Ron or Harry at all that Hermione would be the only person on the entire ship that would go to the library when there were a thousand other things one could do to entertain themselves.

Ron and Harry were stuck in their rooms for the better part of the evening as Hermione had busied herself in the library trying to finish all the tasks that the teachers had assigned them on the ship. Every island they had visited required the students to write an essay about their experience along with trivia knowledge and history that they were going to be quizzed on when they returned to school. Ron was too hungry to care and Harry was occupied with the thoughts of Malfoy's tongue. Besides, they knew that they'd copy off all the answers from Hermione anyway; they didn't even have the energy to pretend to do the work.

An abrupt knock on the door woke Harry up from his thoughts as Ron lay in the bed next to his, snoring. Harry groaned, he wasn't in the mood for any company. He didn't want Hermione to give him a lecture about doing the work and he didn't wish to get scolded by any more professors about the safety of the students on the ship. Yeah, he was the Head of his House but he should have been allowed to have some fun too. Harry finally got off the bed when the person on the other side of the door wouldn't stop knocking. He was surprised to find Goyle as the mystery knocker.

"What-?" Harry was about to ask Goyle what he was doing there when he was interrupted.

"Here are my house robes, put them on and take the back stairs up two levels to my room," Goyle said, barging his way in to Harry and Ron's rooms.

"I don't understand," Harry stated.

Goyle groaned with annoyance. "Malfoy is waiting for you," he said. Apparently that's all he needed to say. Harry quickly took off his jumper and put on the robes that Goyle gave him. "They've allowed all the houses to dine at the same time on deck 17 in a few hours. Be sure to be back by then," Goyle instructed.

Harry nodded and he was about to dash out the door before he turned to Goyle to speak. "Don't be rude to Ron and ask Hermione to help with Pansy."

Harry's heart had never beaten faster. It was racing compared to a few hours ago when he was standing on the railing being dared to face his fear of heights. He couldn't afford to get caught, if he did, he was sure that detention on the ship with Snape would be the least of his problems. He finally managed to get himself up the two levels and to room B-77, Malfoy and Goyle's rooms. He slightly knocked and before he finished with his second knock the door swung open and Malfoy all but dragged him into the room, locking the door behind him.

"Took you long enough, Potter," Malfoy said, slightly disgruntled, slightly delighted. Harry grinned. He couldn't do any more than that at the moment. "I was afraid, I'd have to start without you," Malfoy added. He gently rubbed his groin over his trousers indicating how hard he was and Potter stared at him wide-eyed.

"Oh," Harry uttered.

"Don't think I didn't notice how hard you were when we were behind the stage," Malfoy said as he approached Harry and began to remove Goyle's robes. "I was just about to unzip your trousers and suck you off, if it weren't for that pesky choral group," Malfoy added with disdain. They really had ruined their alone time and the thought of getting sucked by Malfoy in a semi-public area caused his cock to twitch.

"I've never—" Harry began to speak. He actually had never had oral sex perform on him or vice versa.

"Never?" Malfoy asked with a bit of shock. Harry felt defeated. He wasn't as open about his sexuality as Malfoy or anyone else in school. He wasn't experienced; maybe Malfoy wouldn't want him anymore. "You're the hottest bloke in school, I am surprised people don't offer you favours left and right." Malfoy's comment shocked Harry causing his eyes to go wider than before. "I know I've certainly thought about it."

"What? Getting your cock sucked by people in school?" Harry asked.

"No, fool. Sucking your cock, wondering what it looks like, wanting to touch it," Malfoy confessed. Harry was aching with desire now. He hadn't experienced _any_ of that and the fact that Malfoy wanted to do all of that to him made him feel that he might just come right then with his words.

"Well, I figured, it would happen someday. I didn't want to rush it, wanted to wait for the right person," Harry answered. There was no use beating around the bush, he was waiting for the right person and for the longest time, he'd thought Malfoy was that person.

"Let's make someday—today."

Harry figured they probably weren't going to make it to deck 17 for dinner.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please Review!  
**


End file.
